1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal combustion chamber useful for installation in metal fabricated fireplaces or a stand alone combustion chamber. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembled non-porous cast fiber-reinforced combustion chamber that is machinable in its cured stage and moldable in its uncured preformed stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, panels made from high temperature ceramic materials were known. Heat-N-Glow of Savage, Minn. has incorporated high temperature ceramic panels under the gas burners of some of their gas fireplaces in the form of loose panels. Heat-N-Glow has also incorporated both refractory firebrick and cast ceramic blocks or panels in numerous stoves and fireplaces for insulation purposes as well as for aesthetic purposes.
Manufacturers of commercial and home heating systems have employed cast refractory fireboxes in the base of furnaces. Such refractory fireboxes are protected against exhaust leakage because they are placed in an area where leakage would not escape from the furnace or boiler or are completely backed up by another non-porous sheet or wall.
Unvented or non-vented gas heaters and fireplaces are not concerned with preventing escape of burned exhaust gases into a living area, thus, do not totally enclose the combustion chamber or burners. Such unvented gas stoves have been known to deplete the oxygen supply in a living area.
Applicants are not aware of any gas fireplace which employs a gas combustion chamber that virtually eliminates the need for any fireplace enclosure or shroud around the gas combustion chamber for heat protection.
It would be desirable to provide a universal combustion chamber which would accommodate a variety of gas burners and a variety of vents. It would further be desirable to provide an assembled leak proof combustion chamber made from non-porous cast fiber reinforced moldable and machinable material that is cool enough at its outer surface to be installed without additional insulation or heat protective barriers on the outside of the combustion chamber.